


Despair, emptiness, and hope

by isisUnbound



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Adachi centric, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dojima centric, F/M, Female Ryotaro Dojima, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, takes place during the persona 4 golden timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisUnbound/pseuds/isisUnbound
Summary: In which Tohru Adachi moves to Inaba, lusts after his new boss, throws people into TVs, confronts Shadows, bonds with a teenager, commits the perfect crime and eventually gets a slightly less screwed-up life.(An alternate perspective on Persona 4 Golden with a female Dojima and some other small changes along the way.)
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Dojima Ryotaro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. the spark I stirred in you

The first person that Tohru Adachi met in Inaba was Ryoko Dojima.

He knew his new boss would meet him at the train station but he certainly wasn’t expecting a woman. A woman heading a police department, even in a small village, was certainly unusual!

Ryoko Dojima was hardly a slender and fragile flower of womanhood. She was as tall as Adachi and well-built, probably the “athletic” type of woman who prided herself in being able to take down a man in a fight. She looked blandly professional in a loose fitted white shirt and a dark grey suit, her dark hair held back by a practical ponytail. Only her grey eyes were striking, or would be if not for the dark circles under them.

_ She wouldn’t be bad looking if she bothered to put on some makeup. I guess old maids don’t care much for their appearance nowadays!  _

It was only when he got to the police station and started chatting with his new colleagues that he found out that Dojima was not an old maid after all but a widow. Her husband was killed in a hit-and-run a few years ago, leaving her the sole parent of a young girl. Though Dojima must not have cared for her daughter that much, since she spent all her days and half her nights in her office.

Ryoko Dojima being a bad parent was comforting in a way. Even paragons could not be perfect. Adachi had to admit that she was a good cop, a better one that a shithole like Inaba deserved and a far superior one to his old boss in the city. The downside, however, was that she would not leave him alone! The old codger had been happy enough to ignore him (at least until he got him transferred to Nowheresville) but Dojima was always assigning him cases, following up on his work and generally shouting after him. There were no places to hide in Inaba, the place was so small you could literally walk around it in less than ten minutes. Adachi had taken to lurking around the supermarket of all places in a desperate attempt to foil his boss.

His successes were always short lived though and, one day, Dojima led him to her office after cornering him.

“Adachi-san, there is something I would like to talk to you about. Yesterday, you shouted at a high school girl that her skirt was too short.”

Adachi sighed exaggeratedly.

“Youth this day… You certainly would never have dressed like this in your time, Dojima-san.”

His boss’ face remained cool. “And during the motorbikes theft case, you ask a lot of questions to one of the female witnesses. Many about her personal life and irrelevant to the case. She was clearly very uncomfortable.”

“You’re always telling me to be thorough while investigating! How can I know what’s relevant to the case if I don’t ask?”

She was starting to get on his nerves with her ridiculous accusations. She was staring at him with deathly cold eyes, trying to pick apart his brains, and he could have slapped her. Under the table, he closed his right hand into a tight fist, trying to suppress his anger. He couldn’t hit his boss inside the station.

“You look like you have something to say, Adachi-san. Please do.”

He took a deep breath and licked his lips:

“I think… Dojima-san, you have not treated me the same as other officers. You’re always assigning extra tasks to me and scrutinising my work more deeply. So I can’t help but wonder if you’re being objective here.”

To his surprise, Dojima didn’t immediately protest. Instead, she looked thoughtful. “I think you could become a great police officer, Adachi-san. Some of the remarks you made during the Yamanaka case… It showed a keen analytical mind. Maybe I’ve put more pressure on you than on the other officers. But it’s because I see a lot of promise in you… and also because you seem incredibly determined to dodge your work!”

He was at complete loss as to what to say. Dojima continued: “However, what is most important in an officer is not intelligence or even dedication. It is respect towards the people that we serve. That is why your behaviour towards women worries me. Will you look to correct this?”

After that little moral platitude, Adachi was able to escape with some head nods and empty promises. Of course, Dojima would believe that drivel, her lofty moral ideals made her a stupider woman. But she still had managed to see some kind of detective talent in him while he had been sure to show her nothing but mediocrity. Bad jokes and glib smiles were not enough to fool Dojima. He would have to be more careful around her.

What was infuriating was that he had little insight into what made  _ her _ tick. After they closed a big case (or what passed as a big case in the sticks), everyone in the station would have drinks in the evening to celebrate. That seemed a perfect occasion to get Ryoko Dojima to blurt some embarrassing truths while under the influence. Sadly, she refused to drink a drop of alcohol. “I don’t want Nanako to smell alcohol on me when I return,” she said, eyes lowered to the ground. Adachi enjoyed looking at her shame but he would have preferred to see her raucously drunk, or at the very least tipsy.

Instead, he had to watch her sip fizzy water next to him while he finished his second glass of sake. Her ponytail had come loose some time earlier and her hair spilled around her face like a dark curtain. In the golden neon light of the bar, she looked almost pretty. _ I wonder how she is in bed. With how cold she acts outside, I bet that she’s all fire while in the sack… maybe the dead guy was lucky after all. _

Dojima turned toward him, catching his look. While the other officers were busy with their own conversation, she asked him: “Adachi-san, why did you become a police officer?”

_ Because I got to carry around a gun and intimidate people.  _ He settled for a partial truth instead. “My parents wanted me to get a good job and being a lawyer or a doctor did not appeal.” He hoped his smile didn't look like a grimace. 

Dojima must have seen something on his face, even in the half-lit bar as she correctly guessed: “You didn't get along with your parents much?” 

“Am I being interrogated, inspector?” he joked.

“Sorry, sorry. Just curious.” She smiled. “I’ve wanted to be a police officer since I was little. I was lucky that my parents fully supported my choice.”

“And why did  _ you _ want to become a police officer?” 

“To be an instrument of justice, of course. To find out the truth about crimes and protect the innocent.”

Adachi couldn’t hold back a guffaw. “You really believe in that?”

“You don’t?” she challenged him.

“Of course not. There is no such thing as justice in this world. You are either born wealthy or talented and everything will go your way or you live and die a nobody. As for the truth? No one cares about the truth! People just want “the truth” to confirm their bias…”

Dojima was listening to him attentively, her face impassible. Adachi realised he was babbling. He could smell the alcohol on his breath and she was perfectly sober.

“In a way, I agree with you. The world can be profoundly unfair and sometimes it feels like we’re fighting in vain. But that doesn’t mean our actions have no impact on individuals. Actually it’s why I chose to work in Inaba. It’s such a small place, everyone knows everyone so you can really see how you’re helping others.”

Adachi wanted to laugh so badly he could have cried. She worked so hard to protect  _ Inaba _ ? There were hundreds of dying villages just like it in Japan, full of boring empty-headed salarymen, nagging housewives, senile old folks and disaffected youth. There was no one worth protecting in Inaba.

He managed to hide his disgust by draining his drink. Dojima was still looking at him and he couldn’t read her. What went out of her mouth next was totally unpredictable. “You should come for dinner sometimes.”

“What.” His tone was flat, the sake heavy on his tongue.

“I’m sure Nanako would love your company.”

_ Because she doesn’t enjoy yours, maybe?  _ He wanted to see how she interacted with her daughter, what her home looked like, if she acted any different outside work.

“Then it would be my pleasure to come.”

The invitation was not repeated in the next two weeks. Adachi almost thought she had forgotten all about it until she asked him to join her one evening out of the blue.

“We’ll stop in Junes first to pick up some food. There is no time to cook dinner and you wouldn’t want to eat anything I prepare!” she smiled as they got into the car.

“Not fond of cooking?”

“No… Masaru was the cook of the family.”

Her face closed off as suddenly and absolutely as a metal curtain covering a lit storefront. The rest of the ride was spent mostly in silence until they reached the Dojima household.

“Nanako, I'm here!”

The girl sitting in front of the television jumped up to greet them. She was maybe six or seven with light brown hair and big chocolate brown eyes. There was little of her mother in her face.  _ She must take after her father. _

“Nanako, this is the new junior detective, Tohru Adachi.”

Nanako welcomed him with perfect manners. She was really cute and seemed like a sweet kid. Sometimes, it was easier to hang around children compared to adults. They didn’t bother with any disgusting pretenses.

Nanako had already set the table, the food from Junes was quickly reheated and then they were having dinner. Nanako did most of the talking, she clearly did not have many opportunities to regale her mother about her day. Dojima was listening to the minutiae of her daughter’s primary school life with rapt attention. Adachi was content to watch his boss looking fondly at Nanako while eating.

_ This food is surprisingly flavourful for something coming out of Junes. _

At the end of the dinner, his stomach felt unusually full. He had eaten two whole bowls of meat, vegetables and rice while he usually couldn’t manage even one. Dojima also noticed it as she cleared out his plate. “I’m glad to see you eating with appetite. You look rather thin.”

“I didn’t know you were a mother hen, Dojima-san,” he teased. She didn’t reply but he could see mirth in her eyes.

“You have to eat a balanced diet to grow up big and strong,” said Nanako entirely seriously. Dojima couldn’t hold back a laugh. She mussed up her daughter’s hair as Adachi assured her that he was a grownup already and thus didn’t need to eat his vegetables.

“It’s very nice to have dinner with you, Adachi-san. It feels much less lonely,” said Nanako.

Dojima’s face grew serious once again. “Remember Yu-kun joins us soon.” She turned to Adachi: “My sister’s son. He will be staying with us for a year while his parents work abroad. I’ve never raised a teenager before so I hope he's not in his rebellious phase!”

“If he’s as well-behaved as Nanako-chan, you won’t have any trouble!”

The child beamed at the compliment while Dojima smiled proudly at her daughter. She obviously adored her so why did she spend her evenings looking through old cases instead of going home? The woman was a mystery.

At least, there was one person in Inaba that was not boring. And whatever she was hiding, Adachi vowed to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was born of playing Persona 4 Golden during lockdown. I thought Adachi was a great villain, but I also hated him because his misogynistic actions felt too close for comfort. So I wondered how to make him less of an asshole without removing all of the complexities of his character and turning him into a straight-up good guy.  
> Adachi actually doesn’t have any significant positive relationship with anyone except Dojima and the protagonist, so none with a woman (Nanako doesn't count because she’s still a child). Thus came the idea of a female Dojima.  
> From there, the story just basically wrote itself. I’ve already finished it so I’ll post a chapter every Friday evening.  
> I hope you enjoy it!


	2. sinful sons of man

Things became really interesting when the announcer arrived in Inaba. Adachi first heard two policemen chatting about it at the coffee machine.

“Did you know that Mayumi Yamano is staying at the Amagi Inn?”

“She must be hiding from the scandal.”

“No way she’ll ever get another TV job after her affair.”

“I’m not entirely sure about that”, intervened Adachi while getting his cup. “Mayumi got successful really quickly so she must be pretty smart. I don’t see her ruining her career by sleeping with a married politician. Especially a loser like Namatame. I mean, the guy’s hardly charismatic, right?”

The other two shrugged. “Anyway, we’ll never know. Who trusts the media nowadays?” 

“I guess we can get the truth straight from the horse’s mouth since she’s here,” mused Adachi.

“It’s completely out of question.” Dojima’s voice rang coldly in the sudden silence. “Our job is to make sure Yamano-san is not harassed by the media. I don’t want anybody asking her personal questions or to sign autographs. Understood?”

They all nodded their assent but Adachi was not convinced. Mayumi Yamano had managed to raise herself from nobody to media figure and being asked personal questions was part and parcel of celebrity. She was not stupid enough to take offence at an innocent question from a fan.

Yes, he would quite like to meet Mayumi. She was a very pretty woman and a good announcer. And indirectly he felt like he owed her: late one night, he had fallen half-asleep in front of his television and drunkenly tried to grab her image. His hands had gone through the screen. The experience was repeated once sober and thus Tohru Adachi learned that he had the world’s worst superpower: access to an alternate dimension of which he knew nothing. He had popped his head inside the television and seen only darkness. 

The mystery of the TV world could wait. He would ask his question to Mayumi Yamano tonight. Dojima left early to welcome her nephew. He waited an extra hour to make sure she would not return then simply headed to the Amagi Inn instead of going home. “I’m a police officer and I need a word with Yamano-san.” was the magic sentence that allowed him to enter while the media and others busybodies were left in the cold.

Mayumi was clearly not happy to go down to the lobby late in the evening and his simple question rendered her completely hysterical. 

“I don’t have to explain myself to you!” Two ugly red splotches covered her cheeks.

“You’re a public figure, you have to answer personal questions!”

“No, I don’t! The fact that I appear on TV gives you no right to barge in my life and ask me who I’m sleeping with.”

“So you don’t deny it? You’re just a worthless bitch with no morals.”

Seeing red, he took a step towards her. She scrambled away from him, her eyes darting everywhere to look for an escape, but her back was to the wall. No, her back was to this ridiculously giant TV the Amagis kept in the lobby. Yes,  _ that _ was the perfect punishment for an idiotic slut like her. A return to obscurity for her and an answer about the TV world for him.

“I think you need to see what it’s like to fear for your life… It’ll get your head straight.”

He corralled her to the television and was about to push her in when someone called out: “Stop!”

It was Dojima, quickly followed by an Amagi Inn employee. The middle-aged woman’s face was white with fright, as if she had seen a ghost. Dojima looked pale too but her face was bloodless with anger. Her eyes on Adachi were chips of grey ice and if one look could have killed, he would already be a dead man.

She looked very beautiful. 

“Give me your badge and your gun.”

He obeyed. She turned to the employee and briskly ordered her to accompany Yamano-san to her room. “I will talk to her shortly.”

The employee seemed grateful to be given something to do far away from Adachi. Yamano let herself be led away in silence, her face still numb with shock. Now that he and Dojima were alone, it was time to get his excuses in early. As he opened his mouth to begin, Dojima cut him off. “I don’t want to hear one word from you. Not one. You’re suspended from the force for at least one week, effective immediately. I will have you watched during your suspension and if you approach Mayumi Yamano again or threaten any other woman, or man, I will throw you in jail with my own hands. Is that clear?”

He nodded.

“You will receive a convocation to the police station to give your version of the event. I would advise you not to lie to me again.”

Without another word, she turned away from him and walked inside the hotel.

The following week was excruciating. Adachi had never realised before that shirking work had given him something to occupy his day. Without his job, he literally had nothing to do but stay in his dirty hovel of a flat without the comforting weight of his gun at his side.

The first few days, he tried to be productive and find what to say to Dojima. Unfortunately, she had probably heard him threatening Yamano and the employee’s testimony would back her up. It was hard to explain that sentence away. But he could come up with something. In a way, Dojima’s fury pleased him, not only because it made her look like a vengeful goddess, but also because it showed she cared. He had seen her interacting with criminals before and she showed nothing but flat distaste. She must have liked and trusted Adachi at least a little in order to feel angry and betrayed by his actions.

And she would like and trust him again. He just had to find the right words.

———

Ryoko Dojima had not felt this angry since the death of her husband.

After dropping off Yu and Nanako at home, she had been unable to stay and enjoy dinner with them. Adachi’s weird behaviour during the afternoon grated her: instead of slacking off as usual, he stayed around the office and discreetly watched her, probably waiting for an opportunity to go talk to Mayumi Yamano. So she had followed her instincts and gone to the Amagi Inn, expecting to reprimand him for bothering a celebrity.

Instead she had found him looming over the woman, threatening her life. If she had been a minute too late, he would have assaulted her, physically or even sexually. 

She tasted bile in her mouth. Adachi was not the first misogynistic man to serve under her and he wouldn’t be the last. She thought she knew how to handle those men, how to get them to behave at least professionally towards women. Adachi had not had the worst reaction to her lecture, he had promised to improve and had seemed to improve… until his attempted assault on Yamano.

God, she was an idiot. She knew from the moment she met Adachi that the man was a liar. He smiled and joked constantly but his eyes were bereft of happiness and mirth. He rarely let down his guard and spoke honestly to her, but when he did, it was clear that Tohru Adachi hated his life. His lack of interest not just in his work but in  _ anything _ , including eating, were clear signs of depression in Ryoko’s eyes. She had invited him to dinner because she was worried for him.

No, she had to be honest with herself. Worry was not the only reason she had brought Adachi home. He was a handsome man, ten years younger than her, and sometimes, he looked at her like he was actually  _ interested _ in her in that way.

It probably was just wishful thinking on her part and even if it wasn’t, she would never lay a finger on him. Adachi was her subordinate and part of her job was to help him become the great detective she knew he could be. Still, she was only human, and not made of stone, and it felt pleasant to sit beside Adachi at dinner and enjoy his attention. The man seemed genuinely happy, eating his fill, chatting with Nanako and even making  _ her _ laugh. His smiles and jokes were real, instead of diversions to hide his true self. She had been thoroughly charmed, like a stupid teenager with a crush, instead of a thirty-six year old police inspector.

And then Adachi had betrayed her. Used his position in the force to gain access to a woman, terrify her, threaten her. He would have done worse too, if she had not stopped him. And now the question was: what would she do?

She had suspended him on the spot and sent him home in order to investigate the case properly. The Amagi Inn employee had come in the lobby with her and heard the same as her, Adachi saying he would make Yamano fear for her life. That much was absolutely clear. As for the beginning of the altercation, Yamano said that Adachi had asked if she had slept with Namatame and grown angry when she refused to answer him. Since Adachi himself said he intended to ask her about this the very morning, Yamano was most likely truthful. 

Once the shock had passed, the announcer had been almost as angry as Ryoko. But she had decided not to press charges: she didn’t want any extra publicity. What she wanted was never to see Adachi again and Ryoko had gladly promised her that.

There would be no case against Adachi but he still needed to receive some form of punishment. She immediately dismissed transferring him away, his new boss would probably not even notice his attitude towards women. Most men, even good ones, had a blind spot for misogyny. No, Adachi was her problem, her responsibility.

Maybe she should let him give his version of the event? If he was truthful, did not try to find bullshit excuses for his behaviour, there was still hope that they could work together, though they would never be friends. And if he lied… she would need to come up with another plan for that.

——

A shiver went down Adachi’s spine as he knocked on the door of Dojima’s office. He was so tired his whole body felt cold, except his eyes that burnt against their lids. The last few days of his suspension had been so boring that he could not sleep. He stared mindlessly at the television, sometimes popping his head inside the screen. The TV world remained silent and dark. Adachi wondered what would have happened if he had managed to throw Yamano in there before Dojima arrived. Maybe if he was fired, he could hop in and find out. It could hardly be worse than Inaba.

Dojima finally called for him to enter. His boss was sitting at her desk, her face once more an unreadable mask. In front of her were Adachi’s police badge and gun. The sight buoyed him.  _ Just do this right and you will get them back. _

“Please be seated and tell me everything that happened the evening you met Mayumi Yamano.”

“Well… you know I wanted to ask whether she had an affair with Namatame. Looking back, I realised it was a really stupid idea and I shouldn’t have gone…”

“Please stick to the facts, Adachi-san.” Dojima’s gaze did not leave her desk as she jotted down some notes.

“I went to the Amagi Inn and asked to talk to Yamano-san.”

“Presenting yourself as a police officer?”

“Yes.” Dojima gestured for him to continue. “She went down to the lobby to speak to me. My question angered her and she started insulting me.”

“Can you give some examples of the words she used?”

“I don't fully remember. She called me a “crazy” or “deranged fan”. I’m ashamed to admit I lost my temper. I insulted her back.”

“ And which words did you use?” Dojima finally looked up at him. She looked the same as that night. Her eyes were still ice.

“I might have called her a bitch, ma’am,” muttered Adachi, trying to look as shamefaced as possible.

“And then, what happened?”

“I told her she was stupid and one day, she would see what it’s like to fear for her life. That would get her head straight.”

“You did not mean it as a threat?”

“Of course not. It’s just something that happens to every arrogant person at some point in their life.”

“And did you walk towards Yamano-san as you spoke?”

“I might have. I tend to pace while I’m angry.”

“But you did not intend to drive her against the wall?”

“No! I was very angry, I behaved completely unprofessionally but I swear I didn’t mean Yamano-san any harm.”

Dojima put down her pen. She stood up, looming over Adachi. “That is a pretty story. One that might even hold in front of a jury, not that you will ever see one. But it doesn't work on me. Tell me, Adachi, how stupid do you think  _ I _ am?”

“I don’t understand.”

“I was there! I heard you tell Yamano that  _ she needed  _ to see what it was like to fear for her life.”

“You might have misheard it.”

“And the employee of the inn that accompanied me?” Adachi opened his mouth but she was not finished. “She also misheard it? Or misinterpreted it maybe? After all, how can one be sure about exact words heard in the heat of the moment? I’ve done this job longer than you. I know all your excuses before you even made them.”

“Now you’re just set against me!”

“Mayumi Yamano testified that she simply refused to answer your question and then  _ you _ insulted and threatened her.”

“And of course you believe her.”

“And why would I believe you instead?”

“I’m a police officer, I’m your partner! Who is this Yamano? An arrogant TV starlet, with loose morals.”

“Yes, Yamano-san’s morals. You were really upset she slept with Namatame, weren’t you?”

“I don’t give a damn who she slept with!” Adachi jumped up in anger.

“You cared so little that you went out of your way to ask her. And when she refused to give you the answer you felt entitled to, you became angry.”

“No, she insulted me first, the upjumped little nobody!”

“Nobody.” Dojima gave a ugly little laugh. “Nobody is anything to you in Inaba. You so clearly despise ordinary people, Adachi, yet you are the most ordinary of them all. I’ve seen hundreds of men like you. Men that can’t take “no” for an answer. Men that intimidate women who dare refuse them. Men that delight in a woman’s fear because they think it makes them strong. Men that… Please help me out, Adachi. Do tell me what you were about to do to Yamano when I so rudely interrupted you.”

“You should really stop here,” Adachi said flatly. He felt so angry it actually made him calmer.

“Why would I? I’m not Mayumi Yamano, a TV announcer you surprised in a hotel lobby. I’m a police officer and I do not fear  _ pathetic losers _ like you. So hit me with your best shot.”

He tried to wrestle her to the TV. Of course, she fought back: she clearly expected an attack and was stronger and better trained than him. She socked him right in the face but as he pushed back, her back hit the television set. The screen shimmered and sucked her in completely in a few seconds.

“She was looking for it, right?”

Of course, no one answered him. He was completely alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another difference between this fic and canon: there is no Izanami. Adachi got his Persona “naturally” (like the main characters in P3), the TV world is born of the unconscious thoughts and desires of humans and the fog is just fog.   
> Why this choice? I don’t think Izanami quite worked in P4: they probably added her to have a final boss and world-ending stakes but for me, she just doesn’t fit the main plot or atmosphere of P4 (a fun, peppy detective story). She wouldn’t fit this story either as the stakes in this fic are entirely personal. I also didn’t understand her actions and motivations. However, as an homage to Izanami and her bs, the titles of the chapters and story are taken from her dialogue.


	3. the reality of your death

The first thing Adachi felt was utter triumph. He had shown her! She had insulted, goaded him into doing to her what he had intended for Yamano, and he had! 

Annoyance came quickly though. He had never even noticed the TV in Dojima’s office before. It was almost as if the LCD screen taunted him by remaining so still and dark, as though it had not just sucked in Adachi’s partner a minute ago.

It had all happened so fast. Her back had barely touched the screen and that was it. Their fight had been so confusing… he had not truly meant to throw her into the television. Well, he had but only for a split second.

He shot the television a venomous look. Why was it even there? Why was there a giant fucking TV in every fucking room in this town? If it hadn’t been there, it would never have occurred to him to throw in Dojima. She would have won their fight handily, exhausted her anger against him by punching him in the face and eventually forgiven him.

Thinking back about Dojima’s punch, he remembered his nose was broken and bleeding. The pain was there but it all felt far away.

It had been five whole minutes, right? Dojima didn’t come back on her own so leaving the TV world was not as easy as entering it.

She might be trapped in there. She might _die_ there.

Adachi swore under his breath. Why couldn’t it have been that slut Yamano? No one cared about her. She could live or die and he didn't give a damn! But Dojima… Dojima was different. 

He sighed. There was only one thing to do. Go beyond the screen, find Dojima, bring her back. He had no idea what was out there. He might very well die in the attempt. But after all, who cared if he lived or died? Not even him. Life was meaningless and boring already; if he had Dojima’s death on his conscience, it would become unbearable.

He took his gun and police badge on the desk and popped them in his pocket. There might not be anything to shoot in the TV world and certainly nothing to police but their weight was reassuring.

As ever, the world behind the television screen was silent and dark. It was also foggy as hell. Dojima could have been a few meters away and he would not have seen her. So he called her name instead, voice growing hoarser and hoarser.

No one answered. He was absolutely alone in the foggy dark. Maybe that was the TV world? Just wandering around alone, blind and aimless forever. That was the fate he had condemned Dojima to.

After long minutes of silence, the shout took him completely by surprise. “Bear you are!”

He could barely see a silhouette up ahead. Somebody in a bear costume? Whoever it was, they could speak and that was an immense relief.

“Hello! I’m looking for a woman. She entered this place a few minutes before me. Did you see her?”

The strange bear trotted up to him. Up close, it really looked like some advertising mascot. But its eyes were alive and it was frowning at Adachi.

“Someone was thrown in bearly ten minutes ago, yes. Did you do it?”

The sudden accusation from this otherworldly being threw Adachi off. “What? Of course not! It was an accident. Anyway, I came to find her and as soon as I do, we will leave immediately.”

“You can’t just leave! A television screen is only one-way. Only Teddie can create the exit!” The strange bear puffed up his chest proudly.

“And will you let us out?”

Teddie nodded. “I want you out of my fur as fast as possible! Humans have no place in this world. They make it noisy and messy! And of course, it’s very dangerous when the fog lifts.”

“What happens when the fog lifts?”

“That’s when Shadows get all aggressive. You and your friend beartter be gone before it happens.”

“ _Shadows_?”

Teddie thought it over for a second. “You could call them demons.”

“Then let’s find Dojima right now. Can you lead me to her?”

“I can find her scent easily. I have the beary best of nose! Follow me!”

Teddie confidently led Adachi through the fog. Eventually it grew less dark. It was like there were some… stage lights. But he could still see almost nothing.

“Teddie, how can you see through this fog?”

“How beary silly of me! I will make some glasses for you, it will only take me a minute.”

Once he had the glasses, it was as if the fog had suddenly lifted. The place looked like the backstage of a television or cinema set.

“What is this world?” he mused aloud.

“It’s where I live. It’s always been there. But when your friend was thrown in, it twisted this world. Created a new place where it shouldn’t be. Bear we are!”

“This looks like the police station.” Except, instead of the familiar door, the entrance pulsed with malevolent red and black lights.

This place was dangerous, Adachi could feel in his gut. And Dojima was trapped inside. His stomach twisted in fear, not for his life, but…

“Be careful! Shadows!” 

A blob of darkness jumped from the pulsating light of the entrance. Adachi immediately shot it but its gun clicked empty. Of course, Dojima would never have left a charged gun right in front of him. He remembered the fury on her face, in her voice. _“Tell me, Adachi, how stupid do you think I am?”_

The Shadows fell on him, throwing him to the ground. He didn’t feel the pain. There was a voice in his head, not Dojima’s, not his own but still a part of him. “ _I am thou, and thou art I…”_

“Persona!”

There was another shadowy figure by his side but it was no enemy. He knew its name. “Magatsu-Izanagi!”

Fighting with his Persona was as easy as fighting with his fists. Easier even. Magatsu-Izanagi answered his every command and the Shadows were promptly defeated. 

“That was amazing, sensei! I didn’t know you were hiding such an awesome power.” Teddie was back at his side.

“You said Shadows were not aggressive while it was foggy. But these two jumped right at me!”

The bear looked thoughtful. “Hmm… It must be because of your power. It seemed to anger the Shadows greatly.”

“So Dojima will be fine?”

The bear sniffed. “I can still sense her presence. If the Shadows had attacked her so bearociously, she would be dead already.”

“Don’t say that,” said Adachi flatly.

“Sorry, sorry,” whined the bear. “Your friend will be fine as long as the fog lasts. And you will certainly rescue her beary quickly with that power of yours! I can’t help you in a fight but I can give you some advice about the Shadows.”

They entered the police station. Dojima’s voice seemed to ring out from the walls, sounding both angry and weary: “ _Why am I doing this? After all these years, I’ll never find anything. It's all so pointless!”_

“What is she talking about? And how can we hear her?”

“I think… that your friend might have created that place. She has a strong connection to it, I can sense it.”

How could Dojima have created this twisted, broken image of the police station? She loved her job as a police officer. It could have come from his mind, but surely not hers.

The whole place was a labyrinth, crawling with Shadows. It was also full of chests containing very random items. Some were familiar to Adachi: food and drinks (actual human food that he gratefully ate), ammunition for his gun (Thank God), faded hundred yen bills… Who dropped this here? Was this place connected to the human world and things that were lost in one place turned up in the other?

Other items, though, Adachi had no idea what they were. Teddie helped him go through them. There were different kinds of strange “medicines”: they healed his broken nose, made his bruises fade, alleviated his exhaustion… 

He needed them all. Any Shadow that saw him would jump to attack him so he either had to avoid or ambush them. Every fight drained his energy and the damn place was endless. He had reached the third or fourth floor when Teddie suddenly exclaimed: “I think your friend is behind that door!”

 _Finally_! Adachi had never been so relieved to see Dojima’s tall silhouette.

“Dojima-san! I’m…”

His words died on his tongue. Dojima had turned towards him and her eyes were golden. An ugly, sickly yellow that had nothing to do with the beautiful grey of her eyes.

She strode towards him and grabbed him by the shoulder. “What are you doing here, hot stuff?”

She was so close to him he could actually smell her and she smelled exactly like Dojima. (Yes, he had been close enough to his boss to get the smallest whiff of her scent. A couple of times. It really didn’t matter.) She also looked and sounded like her. But her tone, her body language were as unlike Dojima as possible. There was this aura about her that brought a chill to Adachi’s spine. _Not human._

“Let go of me.”

“Why, am I making you _uncomfortable_ , dearest?” She let go of his shoulder but stayed right in front of his face. Her clothes were the same as Dojima but her dark hair was loose and she had opened the top buttons of Dojima’s shirt, showing a hint of cleavage.

_Don’t look, don’t look._

“Do you want me to open more of them?” she batted her eyelashes at him.

“What are you and what have you done with the real Dojima?”

“What're you talking about? I am Dojima… and Dojima is me.”

“Dojima would never do something like that.”

“What, make blatant sexual advances towards you? Well, she wishes she would.” The doppelgänger smiled with all her teeth. “You didn’t reply to my question earlier. Do you fancy yourself a prince rescuing Dojima from her castle? Do you truly think she will be happy to see you?”

“Well, no. But I think she would still rather see me than you.” Dojima would die of embarrassment if she saw this trollop wearing her face. “I bet she can’t wait to leave that hellhole.”

“You really understand nothing, hot stuff. This is the ultimate escape for Ryoko Dojima. No need to even hide herself in her work to pretend her world is not crumbling.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Go to the end of this dungeon and find out. I have a little something to test your resolve.”

She ran away and he tried to pursue her but a larger stronger Shadow was blocking his path. Once Adachi had defeated it, the doppelgänger was long gone. He turned angrily towards Teddie. “You said this was Dojima!”

“It was! It smelled exactly like her. But when I saw her, her aura looked like it belonged to a Shadow… That’s it! Shadows are born from the true feelings of humans. This must be the representation of your friends’ true feelings, her Shadow self.”

“This _thing_ is nothing like Dojima. Let’s kill it, find the real Dojima and get out.”

There were a few more floors of labyrinth until they reached the final one. It only had one door. The door to Dojima’s office. 

“This is it! Your friend is behind that door and so is her Shadow.”

Adachi took a deep breath. Fear was gnawing a pit through his stomach. If the Shadow had looked like an horrifying monster, it would have been much easier. But it was wearing Dojima’s face and it made him deeply uneasy. What was it truly? What was the task that Dojima’s voice called pointless but stubbornly refused to give up? _Go to the end of this dungeon and find out._

He pushed open the door and sighed in relief. Dojima - the actual, human Ryoko Dojima - was alive, in one piece. She was standing in the middle of a large arena and arguing fiercely with her Shadow. Since the two were almost identical, it looked completely surreal.

“Why are you still doing this?”

“I want to give Nanako closure.”

“This isn’t about Nanako, this is all about you.”

“So what? Is it a crime to want to know who killed my husband? I’m a police officer, finding criminals is what I do and I will find this one,” said Dojima passionately. She was so engrossed in the discussion she hadn’t even noticed Adachi and Teddie’s entrance.

The Shadow scoffed. “It’s been more than four years and you don’t know a single thing except the color and size of the car. You know you will never find this guy. So why are spending all your evenings desperately trying to crack a hopeless case?”

“I can’t just give up! I have to get justice for Masaru.”

“He’s dead, he’s gone, no amount of justice will bring him back! You’re not looking for anything, you’re running away.”

“You know nothing about my life!”

“I know _everything_ about your life!” roared the Shadow. “I know why you stay so late in the office. I know why you dread coming home at night. It’s _his_ house. Everything in it reminds you of him. The kitchen, where he once cooked for you. The sofa, where he once embraced you. The bed that he once shared with you. And Nanako… Nanako, most of all…”

“Please, stop.” Dojima sounded almost desperate.

“The very picture of her father, in looks and in character. How hard it is to look at her. Sometimes, you think it would be better if she were not there at all.” 

The Shadow’s aura was growing darker and darker. Dojima was almost pleading. “It's not true! I love Nanako. I would do anything for her.”

“You claim to be a seeker of truth, yet you spend your time trying to deceive yourself. But you can’t deceive me. I am your Shadow, you true self.”

“No, you’re nothing like me!”

The Shadow was being swallowed by blackness. It sighed and looked straight at Adachi: “Looks like we’re doing this the hard way. I’m counting on you, hot stuff.” Dojima also turned towards him, finally noticing his presence. Surprise barely had the time to register on her face before both Dojimas were swallowed by darkness.

Adachi jumped forward, cursing his nosiness. He should have intervened in the conversation much earlier. But his path to Dojima was blocked by her Shadow. It had turned into a giant black dragon, its voice a gravelly deformation of Dojima’s. “Well, my prince, you know what you have to do. Defeat the dragon and save your lady, if you can.”

That was an incredibly hard fight. Dojima’s Shadow was strong, stronger than any Shadow he had faced before. Yet it wasn’t very smart, using its most effective attacks only sparingly. _Is it doing it on purpose? Does it want to be defeated?_

Finally, he prevailed. The dragon disappeared and he rushed to Dojima’s side. She seemed shocked but physically unhurt.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. Adachi was about to ask what she meant when he realised she was talking to her Shadow. It was still there, looking human again, its dark aura subdued.

“You were trying to help me. I understand it now. I never allowed myself to grieve for Masaru. I just ran away into my work. I failed Nanako so badly. I love her with all my heart but some nights I cannot look at her without seeing him staring back at me. I resented _my own daughter_ because I wasn’t able to face my pain.” Dojima’s eyes shone with tears and her voice trembled. “I need to let myself remember Masaru, no matter how much it hurts. I need to stop pushing Nanako away. You showed me that. So thank you.” She let out a slight laugh or was it a sob? “The feelings you showed were my own. The truths you told me were my own. You’re a part of me.”

The Shadow smiled. Then it turned once more into a dragon but a golden one, its aura of pure light. A Persona.

“You have faced your other self and obtained the facade used to overcome life’s hardships. I am Kohryu, the almighty guardian, and forever I will serve you.”

Dojima looked puzzled by this little speech. Her Persona faded and she fainted. Her pulse and her breathing were steady though. 

“Teddie, do you know what’s wrong with her?”

“I don’t think she is hurt but she faced a terrible ordeal. You better bring her back to your world as quickly as you can bear her!”

So he did. Teddie created an exit for them as promised and in no time at all, he was back in Dojima’s office. He checked the clock on the wall, he had been in the TV world for about four hours. It had seemed like _days_.

He quickly roused his colleagues, who regarded him with suspicion. “Dojima-san fainted while she was in the middle of interrogating _you_.”

“You know how hard she works. She fainted because of exhaustion.”

“There is blood on your clothes.”

“Mine, not hers, I assure you.”

Thankfully, the conclusion of the doctor nicely supported Adachi’s lie. “There is nothing wrong with her. She is only sleeping very deeply.”

“So what happens now?”

“We will keep her in the hospital tonight and observe her vitals. If nothing is wrong and she wakes up naturally, she can check herself out.”

“I will call her nephew to make sure he takes care of Nanako,” said one of the policemen.

“What about your suspension, Adachi-san?” asked another one of his colleagues.

“She… didn’t make a decision yet.”

“You were there for four hours!”

“Well, she really put me through the wringer.”

His colleagues’ suspicions were not assuaged but they could do naught but wait for Dojima to wake up. Adachi himself could only wait to see what she would do.

He came back home and collapsed in bed, sleeping like an anvil. When he woke up the next morning, Dojima had texted him to meet her in her office at two. So she had woken up, at least. 

For the third time in two days, Adachi found himself waiting nervously in front of the same door. When he knocked and was told to enter, he found the exact same sight as the previous day. Dojima sitting at her desk, reading some paper. The fucking giant TV behind her. Only his gun and badge were not on the desk, but still in his pocket.

“You were not driving her against the wall, right? You were going to throw her into the TV?”

Adachi blinked for a few seconds before he understood she was referring to Yamano. He had completely forgotten the announcer.

“Yes,” he simply said. _No more lies. It would only make things worse._

“But I stopped you so you threw me in instead?”

“You goaded me into it!”

“That was the plan. I angered and provoked you so you would assault me. Then, I would restrain you and arrest you on the spot. It would have worked without a hitch if you hadn’t thrown me in the alternate dimension behind this TV screen. Tell me everything that happened after that.”

Adachi explained how he had followed her inside the TV, met Teddie and rescued her with the bear’s help.

“A most incredible story. And yet, an entirely truthful one, I believe.” Dojima’s tone was neutral and she was still barely looking at him.

“So… what now?”

“I won’t arrest you. No one would ever believe this fantastical story about another world inside TVs. And even if you were condemned, I don’t trust any ordinary cell to contain you, knowing the power that you have.”

Dojima walked up to the television, brushing the screen with her right hand as her left gripped her desk firmly. The screen shimmered white as it let her hand through, just as it always had for Adachi.

“This power of Persona… I have it now as well. So I am the best person to keep an eye on you. I’m putting you on probation.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that you will have an even harder time avoiding me at work now.”

Adachi sighted in relief. A huge weight had come off his shoulders. He still had his job, he still was Dojima’s partner. It felt almost too good to be true but he would not question his good fortune.

“You can take the rest of the day off. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

“Wait, Dojima-san. I still have a question. Your Shadow, it…”

To Dojima’s credit, her cheeks didn’t redden. Her eyes merely narrowed as she said: “Of course. I owe you an apology, Adachi. No one should be subjected to unwanted sexual advances.”

“No, no. What I meant to ask is… you said the feelings your Shadow showed were your own. Was this also your… attraction?”

Dojima looked away. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Well, it concerns me and I want to know.”

“Since you managed to go an entire conversation without lying to me, I’ll be honest with you. I do find you attractive. But you betrayed me twice over and _that_ dwarfs any attraction I feel towards you. Now, is that all?”

“It wasn’t unwanted.” His mouth was working on his own, running ahead of his brain. “I mean, it was, because it was your Shadow and not the real you. But if it had been really you, then it definitely would have been… not unwanted.” _God, I must have sounded like a complete idiot._

Dojima just looked at him. Her eyes were no longer angry, she looked… disappointed. And very tired. The dark circles under her eyes were bigger than ever.

“You shouldn’t have thrown me into that TV.”

“I regretted it. Almost the minute I did it. I won’t lie and say I regret what happened with Yamano, I don’t and I don’t give two shits about her. But you… I never really wanted to hurt you.”

“But you did. You could have _killed_ me.”

“I came back for you. Does that count for nothing?”

“If you hadn’t come back for me, risking only yourself, then I wouldn’t even be talking to you anymore. Now get out.”

“I’m sorry,” said Adachi. Then he fled the room.


	4. the truth of your miniscule existences

Life returned to its usual monotony, only slightly bleaker than usual. Dojima treated him with a wary coldness that made him even more determined to shirk his work.

He usually hid inside Junes. Sometimes he would run into Yu-kun there. Dojima’s nephew was a pretty easygoing person. He had a kind of way with people; somehow Adachi always ended up telling him too much about himself. Or maybe it was simply that Yu-kun had the same grey eyes as his aunt. It wasn’t like he could talk to Dojima instead.

What would he say to her anyway? She had been interested in him but he had blown it. And, anyway, she would never sleep with a colleague…

Adachi’s thoughts were disrupted by a faint shout coming from behind the supermarket. He headed there, intrigued rather than alarmed. The cry had been one of pure rage, not a plea for help.

A teenage girl wearing a Junes apron was kicking one of the large bins at the back. She was about sixteen, with long dark blond curls and a narrow face.

“Hello… Saki-san,” Adachi squinted to read her name badge. “What are you so angry about?”

“You’re one of the policemen working with Dojima-san. Adachi-san, right?” He nodded. “There are so many things… but you would laugh if I told you.”

“What if I promised not to?”

She sighed. “Why the hell not after all? First, you already know my parents’ situation…”

“Actually, I don’t.” He had lived in Inaba for months but he knew no one outside of the police station and the Dojima household.

“Really? I thought everyone knew everyone here. Anyway, my parents own the liquor store in the shopping district. But the business hasn’t been good in years and the arrival of Junes only made it worse.”

“They must not like you working here.”

“They  _ hate _ it. But we really need the money and this is the best paying part-time job in town, if you do a lot of shifts. And honestly, it’s not so bad. I like talking to the customers, I like most of the colleagues. Sometimes it’s even  _ fun _ to work here.” She wrung her hands. “How can I enjoy working at Junes? They ruined my family’s business. I should loathe the place! Everyone is talking behind my back, calling me some kind of traitor…”

“They’re wrong,” Adachi cut off her. “Your parents should be grateful you’re working so hard to support their failed dream.” Saki was shocked at his bluntness. “The shopping district isn’t dying because of Junes. There are hundreds of small villages like Inaba, losing money and people every year. It’s just life.”

Saki looked pained. “Honestly… I agree with you. I wish they would just give up on that store. But they're too proud of it. They would never listen to me. Anyway, that’s my first problem. Then, there is this boy…”

“Ah!”  _ Of course there would be a boy. _

“You promised not to laugh!”

“I won’t, I won’t. Please go on.”

“Yosuke Hanamura. The son of the manager. He’s clearly sweet on me. And I don’t know what to think of him. Sometimes he’s really nice and fun to be around. At other times, he’s a real pain in the ass! But whether he annoys me or not, I can only show him a smiling face. I cannot tell off the son of my boss.” Saki ran a hand in her hair and pulled them in frustration. “Is it possible to like someone and want to strangle them at the same time?”

“Yes.”

She looked at him curiously. “I thought you were going to say I was mad or just confused. Do you understand how I feel?”

“I do. Truly.”

“Then what should I do?”

“Hmm… are you sure this boy likes you?” She was. “And is he the type of person to resent others or hold grudges?” 

This question gave Saki pause. “I really don’t think so. Him and Satonaka are always fighting like cat and dog but they remain good friends. No, I don’t think he would stay angry with someone for a long time.”

“Then you should be honest with him, even if you have to tell him off. If he truly likes you and isn’t the type to hold a grudge, any anger he might feel towards you will pass quickly and he won’t be using his position at work to punish you.”

“That still sounds pretty risky. Do you really feel telling the truth would help?”

“You can’t decide if you really like someone if you have to play a role around them all the time.”

“You’re right. I’m always playing a role. Always trying not to upset or embarrass anyone, whether it’s my parents, my neighbours or Hana-chan. I’m tired of showing the world this fake smiling face.” She pulled her hair back into a ponytail. “It must be the end of my break soon. But I’m really glad you passed by, Adachi-san. I’ll definitely follow your advice.”

She bowed to him in thanks and walked into the store from the back. Adachi returned to the entrance and froze as he saw the old lady who always gave him nimono. 

Too late. She had seen him. Before she started babbling, he cut her off: “Please stop bringing me food. Especially nimono. I really don’t like it.”

The old lady blinked at him owlishly. “Of course, Tohru-chan. I simply brought you food because I thought you looked so thin.”

“I just don’t have much of an appetite.”

“Well, I don't eat much myself. Appetite does go down as you age. But a young man like you should have a healthy appetite.” She suddenly smiled. “I know what’s the problem! You need a loving wife to prepare you some good food. I have photos of many nice girls…”

Adachi turned and fled. How nosy was this old lady? Like he would ever get married.

Dojima was married. Well, widowed but she still loved perfect dead Masaru. She would probably love him forever.

Marriage never ended well. Whether it was the cold indifference that existed between his parents, a banal divorce or the heartbreaking loss that Dojima suffered, it could not end well. Being alone was simply safer.

——

Spring in Inaba slowly turned into a sweltering summer. Adachi escaped the police station to the refreshing coolness of Junes as much as he could. However, he happened to be in the police station on the day Dojima received a phone call that drained all the blood from her face. She hung up and immediately rushed out, Adachi on her heels.

“Knife attack. High school.”

“Not Yu-kun’s?”

“No, Thank God. The emergency call handler already sent all police cars on patrol and several ambulances straight there. Let’s hope we’re not too late.”

When they arrived, it was already over. The killer had surrendered to the police. Dojima went to talk to the first policemen on the scene and returned, face stony. “It’s a student. Killed two people, injured ten more.” She swore under her breath. “This is the part of the job I hate the most. Come with me.”

They went to tell the family of the victims the bad news. Adachi felt nothing as they wailed. Dojima was good. Plain-spoken but full of empathy.

Then came the task of interrogating the killer, Mitsuo Kubo. There were no mysteries to be uncovered there. Kubo didn't care who his victims were; they were nothing to him. He wanted to become Inaba’s most infamous criminal and he had succeeded.

Everyone in the police station almost recoiled in disgust when in Kubo’s presence. Even Adachi was unsettled but he could not put his finger on why. He didn’t know or care about the three nobodies Kubo had offed. Life was not sacred to him (if anything, it was damned). 

Then why could he not just ignore Kubo? The boy was pathetic. He said he didn’t care for anyone or anything. Yet, he had committed murders only to be acknowledged by society, to be reviled by the very people he claimed to despise. What a hypocrite.

Maybe it was something about Kubo’s eyes. They were pitch black and completely devoid of… well, anything. These eyes looked dead already.

“What do you think of him?” he couldn’t help asking Dojima as they watched Kubo be transferred to his cell.

“I think it’s a shame. Not even sixteen, and already a murderer. How did he come to that?”

He couldn’t help but smile. Only Dojima-san would feel some form of compassion towards this murderous creep. She really was a paragon. “I think you’re being rather lenient.”

“He’s still a kid.” And you’re an adult, her eyes said.

“But still responsible for his choices.”

“As we all are.” She paused. “You see yourself in him.”

“I don’t!” he scoffed.

“You both have no interest in life and no regard for anyone.”

“So are we the same to you, Kubo and I?” The thought rankled more than Adachi could admit.

Dojima stayed silent for a minute. Then out of the blue, she  _ smiled _ . What she said next floored him: “Saki Konishi went on a date with Yosuke Hanamura.”

Adachi blinked. “What are you talking about?” 

“Saki Konishi. You talked to her once in Junes.”

“Ah, yes, the girl from the supermarket. I had completely forgotten about her. But how do you know I talked to her?”

“Adachi, you’re on probation. I follow up on everything you do. Especially if it involves women.”

“I didn’t touch a hair on her head. I was  _ extremely _ respectful.”

“I know you were. She spoke very highly of you actually.” Dojima chuckled. “I really didn’t picture you giving romantic advice to high school girls.”

“I’ll have you know my romantic advice is excellent, Dojima-san.” If he had known doing such a meaningless good deed was the key to have Dojima smile at him again, he would have helped the entire student body of Yasogami High with their love life.

“That’s not what I meant. Why help Saki at all?”

“Why not? I had nothing better to do. She looked like a girl with an interesting story.”

“Saki Konishi is nobody special. There are hundreds of girls like her. Problems with her parents, with her crush… this is all extremely mundane. Why care, even a little?”

Was there something special about Saki? Somehow he had felt that… they understood each other on that day.

“I guess I could relate to some of her problems. That must be why I helped her out.”

“Maybe you can learn to relate to everyone in Inaba, one by one.”

“Yes, because everyone is so great and wonderful in Inaba. Kubo was also a part of this place. We were talking about him and then you suddenly changed the subject.”

“I didn’t. I saw your conversation with Saki as a sign. For one moment at least, she was not “nobody” to you, she was  _ someone _ worth your time and your help. You are able to feel empathy, at least a little. Use it. Kubo destroyed many lives, including his own. His path doesn’t have to be your own.”

God, she thought she could save his soul or something. What a woman! He had hurt so badly and she was still trying to help him. Once, Adachi would have called her stupid for it. But it was no foolishness, just an unshakeable belief in her ideals. She saw a drop of goodness in him so she just wouldn’t give up on “bettering” him.

He could have danced and laughed. She cared, she still cared. She might never fully forgive him for that night but she could grow to like him again. He just had to slowly go back into her good graces.

——

Inaba wasn’t known for many things. One of them was the Amagi Inn and its hot springs, another was the summer festival. One night, out of sheer boredom, Adachi wandered to the festival ground. It was packed with people, both locals and an unusually large crowd of tourists. Apparently, fireworks would start soon and all these people had nothing better to do than look at some mildly pretty lights in the sky.

It was an incredibly hot night. Adachi had left his jacket at home and rolled up his shirtsleeves but he still felt uncomfortably warm. He was heading home when he glimpsed a familiar face in the crowd.

It was Mayumi Yamano, talking and laughing with a man. Her eyes sparkled with joy as she looked at him. When he turned slightly, Adachi recognised Namatame. He looked just as besotted with her as she was with him.

Something ugly twisted in Adachi’s gut. He wasn’t interested in Yamano so why did he feel such envy? Was it because they were so in love?

Love was for children, like Saki and her Yosuke. Love was for fools, like Yamano and Namatame. The admiration and lust they felt for each other would fade quickly and what would be left then? 

Only someone like Dojima could make love last. Someone strong and loyal, with a steady heart.

As he thought about her, she appeared before him, waving her way through the crowd with Nanako at her side.

Ryoko Dojima was in a sky blue kimono. Her hair was pulled up in an intricate bun, small white flowers woven through. Adachi wondered if they were real or fake. He longed to plunge his hand into that dark hair and free it. 

He had to say something, anything to make her look at him. His mouth was hanging open, getting dry in the warm August air. 

Nanako noticed him first and clasped her mother’s hand, leading her to him. Dojima looked surprised to see him.

_ Say something, say something. _

“You’re wearing a kimono,” was the idiotic thing that came through his lips.

Dojima smiled with some embarrassment. “Nanako wanted us to dress up together.” She straightened her daughter’s pink kimono.

“It’s good to see you, Adachi-san,” Nanako piped up. “Why didn’t you come to dinner again? You should come! It will be even more fun now that big bro is here.”

Adachi couldn’t answer her kind invitation so he changed the subject: “And where is your cousin now, Nanako-chan?”

“He’s looking around the festival with his friends,” explained Dojima.

“You will watch the fireworks with us, right?” asked Nanako and he nodded in answer.

The child bounded up ahead and he found himself walking next to Dojima, at a slower pace than usual. “This is actually really uncomfortable to wear.”

_ Well, I could help you out of it. _

“Look, mum, look!”

The fireworks had started. Dojima looked at the best parts of the show, as pointed out by Nanako, and Adachi looked at her. Eventually Nanako wandered off to talk to Yu and they were alone for a moment. 

Adachi never had a crush on a girl when he was a teenager. Was it what it felt like? His brain slow, his tongue heavy, his eyes only for her.

Dojima turned to look at him, her face illuminated by the golden light of the fireworks. The summer breeze carried a hint of her scent, mingled with the fragrance of the flowers in her hair (real). He had never wanted to kiss a woman as much as he wanted to kiss her now.

“I’m standing next to the most beautiful woman in this festival.”

“Adachi, that’s not…”

“True? That is the truest thing I’ve ever said.”

She looked at him in silence, as the last lights died out in the sky.

“Nanako is right. You should come to dinner again. We would all be glad to have you.”

“Of course, I will come.”

Thus ended Tohru Adachi’s first summer in Inaba. On a high note.


	5. enough to break your will

Ryoko was finishing up a report when her phone rang.

“Dojima here.”

“Hello, this is Sato.” The chief of the Okina police department.

“Sato-san. Can I help you with anything?”

“Well, huh…” Sato was a decisive man so his hesitation worried Ryoko. “I had a call about a large grey sedan driving through a red light, almost running over a child. Thankfully, the boy jumped back just in time. A passerby was able to write down the number plate. I had a look at the driver’s file: multiple traffic infractions and one more serious incident three years ago. He hit a cyclist, the victim suffered a broken leg. The car he drove back then was also a large sedan, a white one.”

Ryoko felt numb. “I see. What is this guy’s name?”

“Ichiro Yamamoto, a businessman. Not from the area but he comes here every year to attend a sales conference. Your husband… he died at the end of December, right?”

“Yes. It’s been five years almost to the day.”

“So he probably would have been around Inaba at that time. Listen, I got the guy in my office. He’s as unpleasant as anything and eager to be gone.”

“Please delay him. I  _ need _ to talk to him.”

“Alright, see you then.”

Ryoko rushed out of her office, grabbed Adachi and went straight to her car. During the drive to Okina, she explained the situation to him. “I want you there so you can give me your opinion about Yamamoto. This is my best lead ever, I’ll  _ want _ him to be guilty.”

“Happy to help.”

They reached Sato’s office just as a middle-aged man was walking out of it. Ryoko blocked his path to the exit. “Yamamoto-san. Ryoko Dojima, Inaba police department. Were you in the Inaba area on 21st December 2006?”

“Yes, for the same conference I need to get back to  _ right now _ .”

“And did you drive right there and back or did you make any detour? Maybe through Inaba itself?”

Yamamoto looked at her with scorn. “I like driving on country roads. It's no crime.”

“Did you hit a man that evening?”

“You’re wasting your time, inspector. And most importantly, you’re wasting  _ mine _ .”

Yamamoto just pushed by her and left. Sato came right behind him. “A nasty piece of work.” He looked at her face and blanched. “I’m sorry my lead could not help you more, Dojima-san.”

“No, thank you. I owe you for this. Would you allow me to borrow one of your offices for a few minutes? I need to think. Come with me, Adachi.”

Once they were alone, she asked him: “What do you think?”

“He didn’t show  _ any _ surprise at being asked about that particular day. He clearly knew what you were talking about. But he didn’t show any fear either. He thinks himself untouchable.” A pause. “I think he did it.”

“I  _ know _ he did it! But the colour and type of his car, his presence near Inaba at the right time… these are the most circumstantial of evidences. I can’t arrest him based on that!” She laughed without humor. “I can’t believe that at long last, I found Masaru’s killer… only to be able to do nothing about it.”

“We could do something about it.” Adachi’s face was impassible. It took Ryoko a minute to understand what he meant.

“No, no, no. We’re not throwing that asshole into a TV.”

“Why not? He won’t get punished any other way.”

“What if our gut feeling is wrong? What if he’s innocent?”

“Even if he is, he still seriously hurt someone and almost killed a child today. This guy is a danger to society. Everyone would be better off if he were dead.”

“You also almost killed two people! Should I have killed  _ you _ because you’re a danger to society? I’m a cop, not a vigilante.” Ryoko took a deep breath. “Please promise me you won’t throw him into a TV. I don’t want to have to go in and save his sorry ass.”

“Alright, alright, I promise. But then what do we do?”

She felt so tired now. “Nothing, we do nothing.”

They went back to Inaba in silence. Ryoko ignored Adachi’s look of concern, dropped him off in front of the police station and went straight home. A silent house greeted her.  _ His _ house. 

After her confrontation with her Shadow, she had dug up old pictures of Masaru. Her favourite had been taken right after Nanako’s birth. She was holding her baby in her arms. The wind had blown her hair in her face so her eyes were closed. She was laughing. Masaru smiled at her and Nanako, his eyes full of love. His smile only existed in memories and pictures now, a few precious moments frozen in time. 

She had such little time with him. She had lost him far too soon and because of what? because of whom? 

She wanted to shout. She wanted to cry. She wanted to drive to Yamamoto’s conference and throw him into a TV with her own hands. It would be so easy. She would even be put in charge of Yamamoto’s disappearance, so she could easily destroy any material proof against her (if any) and quietly close the case.

Only Adachi would know the truth but he would understand. Even help her if she asked.

She clutched the picture in her hands.  _ Remember who you are. Masaru didn’t marry a murderer. _

She went to her bedroom and locked the door. The conference ended tomorrow. She wouldn’t leave this room until then. The temptation to kill Yamamoto would be less strong when he was far away from Inaba. 

She couldn’t sleep that night, slightly dozing off at dawn. It was Nanako that woke her up.

“Mummy, are you sick? You didn’t eat anything yesterday. Should I bring you some broth?”

“No, I’m not sick.” Nanako’s eyes were wide with worry. “I think… I found the man that was responsible for your dad’s accident. But I can’t prove it.”

Nanako chewed down her lower lip. 

“Are you upset?”

“You won’t be mad at me?”

“I will never be mad at you for telling me how you feel.” She hugged her daughter close.

“I’m not upset. I know that dad was a nice man and that he loved me. I like the pictures with the three of us. But I don’t remember anything about him.”

It was true. Nanako was only two when Masaru died. Of course, she couldn’t remember him. At least she had a few years worth of happy memories with Masaru. Nanako had nothing.

“Mum, why are you crying? Please don’t cry…”

The tears were coming to her eyes, unbidden and unstoppable. Nanako looked panicked. 

Far away, the doorbell rang out. “I’ll check that and be straight back, Mum.”

However, it was not Nanako that returned but Adachi. The man took one look at the bedroom, one look at her tearful face and looked like he was ready to escape through the window. In any other circumstances, it would have been comical.

“I’m sorry, Dojima-sam. You were not in the office today. I sent you some texts but you didn’t reply. So I popped by and Nanako insisted that I came to your bedroom… Should I get you some tissues?”

She pointed where they were to him and he brought her a box.

“You were right, Adachi. There is no such thing as justice in this world. I found out the truth of Masaru’s death but I’m powerless to stop his killer. How did I think I could ever protect Inaba? I’m useless.”

“Dojima-san, you can’t say that.” Adachi sounded almost desperate.

“Why? It’s what you believe, right?”

“No. I believed this nihilist crap because I wanted the whole world to be as ugly and miserable as  _ I _ felt. But the truth is there is as much good as bad in the world. Think about Nanako-chan, Yu-kun. Think about all the people that you helped. Everyone in Inaba knows and loves you.”

“This is not about these people. It’s about  _ me _ . My whole life, I’ve tried setting an example of what is good and right. If I kill Yamamoto, I’ll go against everything I ever believed in. If I don't, I’ll have to spend the rest of my life knowing Masaru’s killer is out there, free to destroy more lives.  _ I can’t do this. _ Not today. I’ll see you tomorrow at the police station, alright?”

Adachi looked horrified. But he only said goodbye and left.

The following day, Dojima woke up early and dragged herself out of bed. She had received a call about a fatal car accident at the outskirts of Inaba so she went to check that first.

The car was a large grey sedan. She jumped out of her car and immediately checked the identity of the victim. Ichiro Yamamoto, dead on impact.

“There were no other cars, right?”

“No,” confirmed the paramedic. “It was very foggy last night and the roads were frozen. He probably lost control of his car and collided with the tree.”

Dojima listened distractedly. She was looking at the car. “Some air escaped out of the left tyres. Both front and back. Yeah, they’re definitely punctured.”

“He must have driven over something sharp.”

“Maybe. Don’t scrap the car, I want a closer look at these tyres. And a full toxicology report on Yamamoto.”

She hurried back to her car and drove the hotel where the sales conference took place. She talked to the organisers and some of the participants while they were checking out. No one had seen anything strange happening to Yamamoto’s car. Why would they have? Last night, they were all having drinks to close off the conference. Yamamoto had left after that.

Dojima thanked them and returned to the police station. “Adachi, in my office. Now.”

Once the door was locked, she turned to him. “Yamamoto’s dead.”

Adachi laughed. “Well, that’s a stroke of good luck.”

“Any idea how?”

“He’s such a reckless driver so I guess a car accident.”

“And did you help him along by puncturing his tyres?”

“If,  _ hypothetically speaking _ , I told you I had punctured his tyres, you would have to arrest me. But I will deny doing it in court and you won’t find any material evidence or witness testimony to contradict me. So there is really no need for me to answer that question.”

“There is. I give you my word this is not about building a case against you. I need to understand what you did and why.”

“You’re asking me  _ why _ . Did you hear yourself yesterday? Letting this guy go was going to destroy you. I had to do  _ something _ . You made me promise not to throw him into a TV so damaging his tyres was the next best thing. I knew that Yamamoto was a reckless driver, that he probably drank at the conference and that he thought himself invulnerable. Add to that the bad weather, icy roads and punctured tyres and I had a good hope the idiot would off himself. It was still a long shot, though. If it hadn’t worked, I would have thought of something else.”

“You become a murderer because of me.”

“No, I became a murderer because of  _ me _ . When you said there was no justice in this world and you couldn’t protect anyone, I never felt so frightened in my life. I couldn’t stand to look at you so defeated. Your ideals are part of you, they make you shine. And when I’m with you, life doesn’t seem so boring and hopeless. I couldn’t lose that. I couldn’t lose  _ you _ .”

Ryoko felt blood beating against her temples, echoing the wild thumping of her heart. When had this happened? Adachi would not leave her to die in the TV world. He certainly enjoyed her company. But how had he come to care so deeply for her? “I’m sorry. I thought caring for others would make you less likely to kill someone. It seems the opposite happened.”

Adachi sighed. “Remember what you said about how we all are responsible for our actions? Well, you didn’t touch Yamamoto and you had no knowledge of what  _ I _ was going to do. So you’re blameless in this whole affair.”

“I know what you did  _ now _ . I won’t use this conversation against you in court, I gave you my word. But I still need to properly investigate Yamamoto’s death.”

“You won’t find anything. Dojima-san, you don’t think I would be such an  _ amateur _ as to leave evidence lying around, right?” Adachi grinned mischievously.

She would be unlikely to find anything indeed. Adachi was a remarkably smart man, his mind full of twisted turns and jagged edges. 

But what if she did find something? Could she arrest Adachi? She had come to depend on him so much the past year. She had already lost Masaru because of Yamamoto, she couldn’t lose Adachi too. 

It was as if the floor had opened under her, her whole world off-kilter. 

She wasn’t thinking as a police officer but as a woman. The best thing to do would be to let another detective handle this case but no one else would see anything suspicious about Yamamoto’s “accident”. 

No, she had to handle that case herself, though it might be her last.

“Thank you, Adachi. I’m truly grateful that he is dead. But I’m not sure I should still be in charge of this police department.”

“What? You can’t  _ quit _ because you’re not feeling sorry for the son of a bitch who killed your husband.”

“The murder that you committed is… acceptable to me. And as a police officer, I can’t just decide that. I’m supposed to enforce the laws, but I’m not sure I can do it when you are concerned.”

Adachi looked stunned. “Dojima-san… please don’t make such an important decision so rashly.”

“Very well. But I need to get away from this job for a while. Nanako is on holiday soon, we will go somewhere together. I will make my final decision by the time I return.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Persona 4 Golden epilogue, Dojima mentions he has a new lead for his wife’s death but no details are given. This event occurs much earlier in this timeline.


	6. try and live your way

To say that Nanako was ecstatic as spending a whole week with her mother and grandparents was an understatement. Yu opted not to come as he wanted to spend as much time with his friends as possible. _Yu-kun has to leave in a couple of months. But I’m glad he could make such good friends during his time in Inaba._

Ryoko drove very prudently during the three hours needed to reach her parents’ home. They welcomed her and Nanako eagerly. “Ryoko, we don’t see you often enough. You work far too much!”

Her parents refused to let her help around the house so she had nothing to do but read and play with Nanako. It was really fun the first few days but eventually, she grew bored. She wondered how they were doing back at the police station.

What would she do if she resigned? She loved being a police officer, she knew no other job besides this one.

No, this was not about her. This was about what the people of Inaba deserved… 

“You look preoccupied, my dear.” Her mother had come up beside her. “Ever since you arrived, you haven’t stopped worrying about something. Can you tell me what's on your mind?”

“I… this would be a very long story to tell.”

Her mother’s smile was faint but her blue eyes uncompromising. “Then it’s good that we have a lot of time on our hands, don’t we?”

Ryoko ended up telling her everything, including the incredible story of the TV world. She started with Adachi’s arrival and ended with Yamamoto’s death. 

“I double-checked everything. Yamamoto had nothing in his blood except some alcohol, he must have drank a glass or two. No one saw anyone tampering with the car. The puncturing of the tyres was irregular enough to be accidental… or done by someone with an able hand. So I have no case. Adachi committed the perfect crime. I should be furious. Why am I feeling so relieved instead?”

Her mother sighed. “Ryoko, you did everything you could. Above and beyond what anyone could expect of you, considering what Yamamoto had done. So why are you still torturing yourself over this?”

“Because if I had found some evidence… I might have destroyed it rather than using it against Adachi. I just don’t want him to end up in prison because of Yamamoto. I can’t lose him like this.”

“What if he assaulted someone again, like he did with Yamano? Would you protect him then?”

“Of course not! If he did that, he would already be lost to me. And I would not hesitate to arrest him.”

“So you would not let Adachi get away with _any_ crime .”

“But that’s precisely the problem! I can’t decide who it is acceptable for Adachi to kill and who it is not. He’s not my pet murderer!”

Her mother laughed. 

“It’s not funny! How can I know I’m objective about him?”

“Well, you can’t. But it cuts both ways. Think about what Adachi did. He attacked two women, always in anger and without premeditation. But the one person he killed was a man, in a carefully planned manner and because of his love for you.”

“Mum…”

“My Ryoko. You truly do not see your worth, do you?” Her mother squeezed her hands. “I think Inaba is a great deal safer because Adachi cares for you.”

“So what should I do?”

“I can’t tell you that. You know how proud your father and I are of you. Even as a child, you were a fighter, always striving to do what is right. And sometimes I’ve shared your Adachi’s worries, that your greatest strength would be your downfall, that your refusal to compromise your morals for anything would destroy your happiness.” She sighed. “I wish you would let yourself be happy, Ryoko. No one can be a perfect police officer, not even you.”

“Mum…” She hugged the woman. “Thank you.”

“It’s my job to take care of you, my dear. And it’s truly a pleasure to have you here. You should bring Adachi-san next time you come.”

“Mum!”

In spite of her mother’s teasing, she felt much more at peace. Her mind was made up.

She rang in the new year with her parents and Nanako. What a year it had been. There had been enough joy and heartbreak to fill in a decade. 

The next day, they went for the traditional shrine visit, then it was time to return to Inaba. She texted Adachi to invite him over to dinner that night.

“So what have you decided?” was the first thing he said.

“I won’t resign.”

“Thank God!”

“How was it back at the police station?”

“It was _awful_. Everyone was completely lost without you.”

She laughed heartily at Adachi’s exaggerated tone of horror. “You’re perfectly capable of handling everything for a week.”

“But I don’t care for the people of Inaba as _you_ do. This job belongs to you.”

Adachi plopped himself at the table with perfect ease. He had come for dinner so many times that it felt perfectly right to see him there. “I completely forgot to wish you a happy new year, Dojima-san. And to Nanako-chan and Yu-kun too.”

They all exchanged New Year’s greetings, then it was time to eat.

“This is so delicious, Dojima-san!”

“My mother’s sukiyaki.”

“That’s really too bad her cooking talent skipped a generation.”

She playfully hit him. “Hey, your cooking is even worse that mine. You don’t know how to make anything except cup noodles.”

“Alright, alright, I admit it. Yu-kun is the only one here who can cook.” He turned towards the boy. “Maybe we should kidnap you instead of letting you go back to the city.”

Yu merely smiled in reply. 

“So Adachi, you’ve been almost a year in Inaba. What do you think of our town?”

“There are worse places to be.” His eyes were alive, his smile genuine, his frame slightly less gaunt. He had never looked more handsome to her, except maybe that one time at the fireworks festival. She could remember it perfectly, his rolled-up shirtsleeves, the bare sheen of sweat on his face and the way he had looked at her… she had almost kissed him then.

_Stop this, stop this. He is your subordinate, you are not kissing him._

“Well, I, for one, am glad you came to Inaba,” she finally said.

Adachi looked startled. Later, when he was helping her with the dishes, he asked: “Did you mean that? Being glad that I came to Inaba?”

“Of course.”

“I hurt you badly. Does that mean I’m forgiven?”

“I haven’t forgiven you so much as… moved past it. You’re worth a lot more than your worst actions.”

“You said you were not sure you could enforce the laws when I was concerned. But I’m sure if I did something really bad, you would throw me in jail.”

She looked at him straight in the eyes. “Adachi, I’m not your conscience.”

“Well, mine is broken. Mind if I borrow yours?”

She couldn’t help but laugh. She only ever laughed that much when she was with him.

—— 

“Dojima-san, I need to talk to you.”

She looked up at him in surprise. Their dinner had ended and he was about to step out.

“I’m thinking of leaving the police department.”

“What? Adachi, you can’t be serious!”

“I took this job for all the wrong reasons. Because my parents wanted me to have a “serious” job. Because it gave me authority over others. And because of… well, the lack of anything better to do.”

“You could stay for the right reasons. You could become great at it.”

He smiled fondly at her. She would never stop seeing the good in people. “Thank you. But I really dislike this job. When you were away and I had more responsibilities, I even _hated_ it. I spend half my day hiding in a supermarket to avoid working! This is no way to live. I might never love my job as much as you do but I need some work I can at least _like_ doing everyday.”

“So your mind is made up?” Dojima’s mouth was set in a grim line.

“You’ll have my letter of resignation on Monday morning. The reason I’m talking about this tonight is… we will still see each other, right? Even if we’re not colleagues anymore?”

“You’re not leaving Inaba?” She looked surprised, _relieved_. “Since you’re quitting your job, I thought you’d return to the city. I know a small village is not the most interesting place to you…”

“Honestly, I was just as bored when I lived in a big city. So I’m not planning on leaving… that is, if you’ll still have me for dinner sometimes.”

She laughed. “Adachi, do you _seriously_ think I’m inviting you just because we’re colleagues? Us not working together does not change…”

She brutally stopped mid-sentence. A faint blush crept upon her cheeks. It was adorable.

“Wait here. I have something for you.”

She came back with a plain white box. Adachi was so curious he wasted no time in opening it.

“Chocolate truffles? Are these _homemade_?”

“Nanako asked me for help making Valentine’s Day chocolates. We made these together.”

“But Valentine’s Day was a few days ago.”

“Well, I couldn’t give them to you while I was your boss! But since we’re not colleagues anymore, you should have them. Please try one.”

Adachi popped a truffle into his mouth. It was delicious, the perfect balance of sweet and bitter.

“They’re very good.” It was clearly not the first time Dojima made this recipe. “Did you make these for your husband?”

She chuckled. “Masaru loved chocolate. If I didn’t make him anything for Valentine’s Day, he would be so upset! But then, if I did, he would always spoil me on White Day.” 

She was clearly lost in her memories, a faint smile on her lips. Adachi could feel bitterness on his tongue. _I hate him. I hate that he can still make you smile like that. I hate that…_

“You still love him.” The words escaped his mouth. 

She looked at him strangely. “I will always love Masaru’s memory. But he is only a memory now. It doesn’t mean I can’t love anyone else. I…” She faltered. “I made these for you, Tohru. They are not obligation chocolates.”

He kissed her. As soon as his lips brushed hers, she pressed herself against him to deepen the kiss, almost landing in his lap. She made a sound against his lips, half a moan and half a sight, that set his whole body on fire.

_I have you now. I have you._

“Not here. In the bedroom, come.”

The second time Tohru Adachi visited his (now ex) boss’ bedroom was a much happier one than the first. We will leave it at that.

——

Ryoko blinked sleepily as she woke up. The sheets were so warm and comfy. 

She stretched a little, feeling wonderfully relaxed. She had forgotten how good it was to have a regular sex life. And someone to cuddle with on Sunday mornings.

She scooted up to Tohru’s side. As soon as he felt her body, he moved to hold her. “Good morning, Ryoko.”

He was looking at her through half-lidded eyes, his hair still mussed up from sleep. Moments like these belonged to her only. She kissed him. “Good morning. I would offer you some coffee but I think you’d rather have something else.”

“Mmm… your coffee is delicious but not as much as you.”

He was planting a series of kisses from her neck, down her collarbone.

“Even after a month, you’re still insatiable.” He had reached her breasts, teasing her nipples with his lips.

“You’re as bad as me.”

“Yes, I am.” She felt him laugh against the skin of her belly. “Tohru, you're tickling me!”

“You know I’ve never actually liked my name before you started using it. Especially the way you said it last night.”

“Make me say it again, then.” Her whole body melted at his touch. 

“That’s one order I’m happy to obey.”

They didn’t make it to coffee until one hour later.

It was around the same table, with a cup of coffee in hand, that she had announced to Nanako and Yu that she was seeing Tohru. Nanako had smiled and said “I’m happy for you, Mum.” _Not much surprise here._ Yu had merely hidden a smirk behind his coffee cup. _Even less surprise there._

Had she really been that obvious? It didn’t matter now. If anyone in the police station found it strange that Tohru Adachi had started a relationship with his former boss right after quitting, they were wise enough to keep mum about it.

Ryoko smiled. She worked hard all day but returned early in the evening. The house was still full of memories of Masaru but she no longer felt any stab of pain, just fond remembrance. 

It was not just _his_ house, but _theirs_. It belonged to Tohru, Yu and Nanako.

And so she was home.

**Coda**

Adachi had just settled Tomoko in her cot when the phone rang.

“Dojima residence.”

“What is the meaning of this, Tohru? You got married without telling your mother and me. And to whom? An older woman, your former boss? What is just so your daughter wouldn’t be a bastard?”

“Go fuck yourselves.”

He hung up.


End file.
